


Soft Shock

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, ManDadlorian, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Soft Din Djarin, The Force Is Weird (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: A short, little hyperspace interlude. (takes place in between EP13 and EP14)
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Mando Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Soft Shock

" _His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears. His anger. I've seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight. To the best of us._ ”

Ahsoka's words kept replaying in Din's head. 

He didn't _understand_ what that meant. Anger was good in battle, no? 

That's the way the Mandalorians taught him, at least. Anger and violence was simply the life of a Mandalorian. Violence was simply his life.

But the kid deserves better than a life of violence. Grogu deserves to choose his own path, and a small, selfish, part of Din wants that path to include him.

It's in the best interest of them both that it isn't the case. (or so Din keeps telling himself)

So even if a Jedi doesn't seek the kid out, Din will focus on finding the kid's species instead. The kid deserves to be with someone who understands him- be it his own species or the religion that raised him. Grogu deserves better, and Din will try his damndest to give him better than, well, Him. It would be wrong to keep the kid if there was someone out there searching for him- perhaps his parents were out there somewhere, though the way Ahsoka described it, it doesn't sound like it.

He sighs, turning around to glance at his tiny, green companion. 

"Grogu," he says, the name still sounds foreign to him.

The kid perks up immediately and makes a happy noise.

"I...I like your name," he tells the kid. "It suits you. I'm glad I have something to call you now, while we're still together."

Grogu babbles cheerfully, and Din presumes there's a thank-you mixed in there.

Din nods, turning back toward the navigation panel.

They're in hyperspace for now.

For now, he can just have these last moments with the kid.

He soon feels an insistent tugging on his cape. Grogu burbles something.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" He asks, picking him up.

Grogu simply whimpers. 

"Do you need a nap?" Din asks. 

Grogu simply nuzzles closer, and once he's comfortable, he lets out a small sigh.

A small part of Din wants to put him down, to start distancing himself for when they inevitably say goodbye.

Din quickly squashes the idea, letting the kid embrace him.

"Ga-wep," the baby speaks, quite clearly, staring at the Mandalorian.

"What?"

Grogu grunts, repeating himself. 

"I don't know what you mean, Kid."

Grogu sighs, defeated. 

"I wish I could understand you," Din says. "I'm sorry."

He gets what he assumes to be an annoyed babble in response.

The kid soon falls asleep, clutching Din's shoulder.

Unwilling to move the baby, and with nothing to do but watch hyperspace, soon enough Din himself is lulled to sleep.

* * *

_**"Don't leave me."** _

Din jerks awake, blaster in his hands- 

And finds nothing. 

Nothing, except Grogu, who is staring at him intensely.

It doesn't make any sense, the voice in his head sounded so real.

"Did- did you do that?" Din sputters.

The baby simply blinks, tilting his head to the side.

"Was I dreaming?" Din asks, praying that his heart will calm itself.

Grogu mutters something unintelligible, ears drooping, exhausted.

Din fights the urge to wake the kid, and Grogu simply settles on Din's lap.

With a sigh, Din checks the navigation system, finding that there are only 4 hours left until their destination.

Glancing down at the half-asleep little goblin on his lap, he whispers, "Four more hours, buddy. I wish we had more time...you might not understand why, but I promise it's best this way."

The kid grunts in response before repositioning himself on Din's lap.

For the next four hours, Din can simply take in this time with his son.

And when they wake up, and the kid is found by a Jedi, well, Din is just grateful for the time he had with the little womprat.

So with a bittersweet feeling, he brings the kid closer to cuddle and lets himself have a short nap.

_Hey, it's the time, it's the day, don't leave me_

_It's the time, it's the place, don't leave me_

_It's the time, it's the day, don't leave me_

_It's the time, it's the place, don't leave me out_

_Leave me out, leave me out, leave me out_

* * *

**hi this is an unbetad mess that I wrote in like a day so I'll fix it soon probably??? Leave a review because I need that validation sis also this is literally so short so uh? Sorry lmao I'll probably fix this tommorow but it's like 2am so uH I need to sleep also listen to Soft Shock (acoustic) by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs bc that was the inspo for this fic <3 **


End file.
